Mary Anne Vs Mr Spier
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne and her father hasn't gotten along very well. He changed to be a strict person and Mary Anne has no idea why he's acting that way. Would things get patched up when they made up? Mary Anne sure hopes so.
1. The New Mr Spier

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was going to school angrily. Why? Dad, whom I have been very close to, became a jerk. Forgive me for saying that, but it's true. He became stricter with more rules like I'd be punished for two weeks if I failed a test. Luckily, I get As anyway, so don't need to worry about that. Plus, I have a curfew from a date: I have to be home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends or I'd be grounded if I come home pass my curfew without a reason like being stuck in traffic, etc. He used to be super strict when I was younger.

Those rules used to be no phone except for homework, had to wear silly childish clothes with braids, no bike riding to downtown, being home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends from baby-sitting, and so on. Thankfully, none of that are on the new strict list. I, Mary Anne Spier, do not miss it and don't want it.

I'm 15 crying out loud and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School right here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm ready to pack everything up and move in with Grandma Verna in Iowa, where my late mom grew up, and never come back. I do know my best friend, Kayla Willis, wouldn't like it if she was alive. She lost her battle to cancer and I miss her a lot.

Luckily, I'd be away this weekend during the National Tour starting on Thursday after school that I'm on. I play Annie and there is no way I'd be dealing with my new strict dad. That's not the part of the strict list either- yay!

Unfortunately for me, in English, I heard that would be cancelled since we would be having a hurricane and they won't want us to hurt coming home from the National Tour. Drats. I'd be stuck with Dad. I just groaned at that. I knew that would mean as well: being stuck with that strict parent. Joy, right?

To my embarrassment, one of my classmates heard me.

"I hate hurricanes- especially when they postpone the events," I said.

"Me, too," said a girl.

"I hope the weather would change its mind. I do not want to stay at home," I said.

"How come?" asked the teacher.

"It's my father. He changed," I answered telling them all about the new rules. "That's why I was hoping I'd be away from him. I want him to change back to what he was before. I'll pretend that didn't happen."

Plus, I'm with Cam Geary at the recording studios five days a week, so I don't need to deal with Dad. I don't get why he's like that. I did nothing to deserve that. Oh, if I say whatever, I'd be punished one month with no recording studios or the National Tour. That's a stupid punishment. I hardly say that unless someone ticks me off and he usually knows that.

After school, Cam texted me saying he would be out sick today. Luckily, I don't need to worry about being stuck with Dad since he's at work. A few hours later, I started dinner while my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, setted the table. My two adopted siblings, Meredith Sousa and Carlos Peters are home. Carlos' basketball practice is tomorrow. Nobody knows about the new dad not even my friends. They hated the way he controlled me when I was younger.

At dinner, I ate the half of my meal.

"You need to finish your dinner," said Dad.

I was taking my time because I was feeling nauseous.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked my father.

As you can see, I was giving him a slient treatment. The only person who knew about the change was my stepmother, Sharon.

"Sharon, may I be excused?" I asked her.

"Sure," replied Sharon.

I got up not saying one word to the dad I used to know.

"How come she didn't ask me?" asked Dad.

"Didn't you realize she wasn't speaking to you for one simple reason? You're changing to have strict rules for her. Apparently, you're starting to treat her like a little girl again," said Sharon.

"He is?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," replied her mother.

"She didn't tell me," said Dawn.

"She was probably too embarrassed to talk about it," said Carlos.

"How could you do that to our sister, Dad?" asked Meredith. "She did nothing wrong to you to deserve that."

I'm glad they both protect me from getting hurt.


	2. Mary Anne's Confession to Dawn

In my room, I was getting a headache and was still nauseous, so I decided to go out back to get some air. Outside, I was on a tree branch when Sharon came out.

"I never seen you up there," said Sharon.

"I figured I'd be alone for a bit," I said. "It's not fair that I'm treated like a small child for no reason. What did I do?"

"Nothing, your father has no right to do so," said Sharon. "You can come down to be with me."

That's what I did.

"I know Mom wouldn't let him being the new person," I said.

"I agree that she wouldn't," said Sharon. "Dawn didn't know a thing about it."

"Oh, I must have been too embarrassed to tell anyone except for my teacher. My friends currently didn't like the way Dad treated me a long time ago not even Kristy," I said.

"They do care about you," said Sharon.

"I know. Thank god I get As, so I'm not worried about being punished," I said.

"That's true," agreed my stepmom.

"Living with a person who changed can destroy a relationship," I said. "I might be in Iowa before the hurricane hits because the National Tour has been postponed if Dad still acts up by then because I don't want to be stuck with him."

"I don't blame you at all," said Sharon.

Inside, I went toward to my room when Dad stopped me and said, "Where have you been? You were supposed to help the others with the kitchen."

That didn't stop me to go around him and continue to go up to my bedroom.

"She has an issue," said Dad.

"It's not her, Richard, it's you," said Sharon. "You're going to end up ruining the relationship with your daughter and it would be your fault, not hers."

"My fault?" asked Dad who was shocked about being blamed.

"Yes," replied my stepmom. "It's not fair for her to be treated like a four-year-old."

The next day, I was glad to be at school and I didn't want to tell my friends, so I acted normal to hide my emtional feelings. Dawn was acting strange, but I didn't care. My other friends didn't know what's going on. But Dawn and I aren't fighting at all. So, why is she ignoring me? I don't get it. I didn't let that bother me. Was it because Dawn didn't know about my new dad like Sharon said? It's not my fault if I was too embarrassed to mention it. And, Dawn is going to blame it on me? I don't think so.

At least Carlos and Meredith don't ignore me, that's all I care about. They rather let me tell my friends on my own when I'm ready.

After school, Cokie came by and said, "Bet you'd be too shy to speak up to our own dad."

"Be quiet," I said.

"Who says?" asked Cokie.

"Me, that's who," I replied as I walked away.

That should stop Cokie and how did she know about Dad to begin with? I bet she knew from Dawn or something. Cokie should mind her business anyway. Cam was still sick and there would be no studios. Drats and Dad's off from work, but I didn't want to go back home, so I decided to be with Logan. Besides, I had to baby-sit his siblings for the afternoon until around five pm. I was relieved about that. That was _way_ better than being at home with Dad between you and me.

Later, after the Brunos came back home, I went to the club meeting, but I didn't tell anyone about my strict dad. So, I managed to keep that off of my mind for awhile so I won't make a scheduling mistake. After that, I went back home. At home, I was in my room doing homework.

"You're in trouble. You never came home," said Dawn.

"Did you forget I had to baby-sit?" I asked. "I'm 15 and don't need to tell a grown-up I had to baby-sit when they know it already."

I got up to do my homework somewhere else. After that was done, it was dinner time, but I sat with Sharon away from Dad.

"Since when you switched spots?" asked Dad.

"Because she wants to," replied Sharon.

After I had my meal, I asked Sharon if I could leave the table and got up to clear my spot. Then, I went up to my room. I'll stay there until it's time to help the others in the kitchen.

After I helped them out, I was back in my room. I'm a chicken not to tell my friends about my strict father because I am too shy. Maybe Meredith or Carlos would know what to do even though I should go to Dawn.

I went to her and said, "I didn't get why you ignored me at lunch. Was it because I didn't tell you about Dad?"

"What did you think?" asked Dawn.

"I was just too shy to mention it to anyone, that's why you didn't know about it," I said. "But you and I didn't fight at all, so I was confused."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us," said Dawn.

"Maybe I'll wait tomorrow after school in case Cokie passes it on to D-a-d and I'd be in hot soup. In fact, she thinks I was too shy to speak up to him. That's how I am, but I didn't let it bother me," I said. "I'm just too shy to mention it to anybody. I trusted your mother. That's why she was the first person to know and I don't know why he's like that now because I did nothing wrong to him."

I think I know I can mention this to as well: my therapist, Dr. Reece. Maybe she can help me out. She's the first one who came to my mind. I'll call her tomorrow.


	3. Mary Anne sees Dr Jackie Owens

The next day, I called Dr. Reece, but she was on vacation for a week. That didn't help much since I needed to talk to her right away. I wanted her to help me out.

"I'll have her to call you next Monday when she returns. However, someone is filling in for her. His name is Dr. Jackie Owens. He always take over when she's not here. Do you want to try him?" asked the receptionist.

"Sure," I replied.

I was relieved to hear that.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"Do you want to start seeing him tomorrow?" asked the receptionist.

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks. I just needed to talk to him. I was hoping for Dr. Reece, but I'll try it with Dr. Owens."

"Alright. I can tell him that you'll be seeing him tomorrow after three," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," I said as I hung up.

Dad doesn't know I'm doing this. I don't want to be unhappy because of him. Later, I went to Sharon while Dad was at work.

"Were you able to call Dr. Reece?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, she was on vacation, but I'll be seeing another therapist," I said. "I'm starting seeing Dr. Jackie Owens, who filled in for her, tomorrow."

"Good," said Sharon.

"I hope seeing him would help me out," I said.

"I'm sure it will," said my stepmother.

"I don't want to be unhappy because of Dad," I said. "I didn't do anything to him."

The next day, I was glad I would be seeing Dr. Owens because my grades are fallen down. My teachers knew what was going on and are glad I'm seeing a therapist.

At lunch, Kristy was concerned about me.

"Was everything okay? Mary Anne is very unhappy and her grades are going down," said Kristy.

"Really?" asked the other girls.

"Something must be wrong. Whatever it is, why couldn't she tell us? We can't help her if she wouldn't tell us anything," said Claudia.

"I know," agreed Kristy.

"Where is she?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know where she is," said Kristy.

Marci came by and said, "I just saw Mary Anne."

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Kristy. "I'm worried about her."

"No, she wasn't talkative," said Marci. "I believe she's heading to the library. Isn't that where she goes when she's upset or wants to be alone?"

That was when Patti came to us.

"Mary Anne's father is an idiot," said Patti. "He's the reason causing Mary Anne's grades to go down. I heard he's changed."

Kristy nearly choked on an apple she was having. "Whoa... wait a minute. He did?"

"Yes," replied Patti. "Kaylee knew about it already. She saw Sharon when she told Kaylee about it."

"How come we didn't know about it?" asked Stacey.

"Sharon said Mary Anne is too embarrassed to talk about it. That's why you didn't know about it," said Patti.

"She still should've told us though otherwise how can we help her?" asked Kristy.

"What are his rules this time?" asked Claudia.

"Kaylee didn't say. Sharon probably didn't tell her the newest rules," said Patti.

"Wait until I give Mr. Spier a piece of my mind," said Kristy.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you because things could get worse," warned Marci.

"I agree with Marci," said Stacey.

"Why should we let Mr. Spier be strict to my best friend for?" asked Kristy.

After school, I left to go to Dr. Reece's office and checked myself in.

"Dr. Owens will be right with you," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," I said as I went to sit down.

"So, um, how's your father?" asked the receptionist.

"He's the reason why I'm here," I replied. "I'm having problems with him this week. He changed."

"Really?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes. He became strict again. Well, he used to when I was younger until I was 12 and now, three years later, he's back to that again," I said telling her the silliest rules. "I don't usually say _whatever_ except when someone gets me mad and he usually knows that. Thank goodness to get good grades, but because of him, my grades are going down. I don't want to dislike school because of that. I'm not telling anything otherwise he'd ground me if I fail a test. When I did a couple of times during depression, he always knows what was wrong. So, that's what I don't get. I did nothing wrong to deserve that."

"That's awful. You had the right to come here," said the receptionist.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

That was when Dr. Owens came in and said, "Hello. You must be Mary Anne Spier."

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"We can go to the office and talk. I can let Dr. Reece know you saw me when she returns on Monday," said Dr. Owens.

"Okay," I said as we went to his office.

We sat down.

"So, what's up?" asked Dr. Owens.

"It's my father I'm having trouble getting along with," I said.

"Okay. Why don't you tell me about it?" asked Dr. Owens.

"It all started when he used to be very strict when I was younger for one reason: to be a good parent. I used to wear braids along with childish clothes everyday to school, which was embarrassing, no phone except for homework, and so on. I stood up to him when I proved that I was twelve, not two. I don't miss those days to be honest with you. Why? Because I moved on and left all that behind me. My life has been great with a stepfamily at age and now, two adopted siblings at age thirteen. He and I became close at the time. When I'm depressed about anything, he always find a way to make me feel better- especially when my grades go down. Even when my best friend, Kayla Willis, died, I was upset for weeks. He also helped me out when our house got burned down not long ago. All of Kayla's pictures, the scrapbook, the journal with good memories I had with her, even this special DVD Kaylee made me turned into ashes. I felt I lost her all over again. He always helped me when I have problems with my boyfriends when he used to delay me from studying. That's when he knew I was unhappy about anything," I explained.

"Then, what happened?" asked the therpist.

"Now, I'm 15 and he just started being strict again. So, now if I fail one test, I'd be grounded for two weeks. I don't fail unless I get depressed about something. If I say whatever, I'd be grounded for one month without a National Tour of Annie that I do or recording studios with Cam Geary, whom I've been recording with for a year. I have a curfew from a date: I have to be home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends and I'd be punished if I came home pass my curfew without a reason," I continued. "Why should I have to worry about that? I always call him whenever I'd be late due to traffic. I never forget to do so."

"That must be bothering you," said Dr. Owens.

"You bet it does and sometimes I would think to myself, _what did I do to deserve?_ That's what I don't understand," I said. "Luckily, I trust my stepmother, Sharon. I was too embarrassed to tell it any of my friends. I know they would want to help, but I couldn't turn to them. The only friend that knows is my stepsister, Dawn. Both of my adopted siblings couldn't believe what my dad- the one I used to know- was doing. Because of him, my grades went down today. I don't want to be afraid to go to school because of my new strict dad. I was hoping to have a weekend away to do the National Tour, but unfortunately for me it, it got cancelled because we're due to have a hurricane."

"That's true," said Dr. Owens.

"I was disappointed because I didn't want to deal with him at all," I said. "I might just head for Iowa to be with my grandmother this weekend before the hurricane if he doesn't change the way he was before. I don't know what to do."

"Did you try to tell him how you feel?" asked the therpist.

"What if things get worse? The only problem is that I'm shy and it's hard for me to speak up for myself," I admitted.

"You can try to tell him. Tell him whatever you feel comfortable. Maybe that can work," said Dr. Owens.

"I could try to do so," I said. "I'll think about what words to use before telling him."

"Good and you can tell me the words tomorrow," said Dr. Owens.

"Okay," I said. "I don't know if I should ask him what I did for him to act like that way or leave it be."

"It's up to you," said the therpist.

After that, I was starting to feel a bit better. Talking to a therapist helps me out even I didn't get to see Dr. Recess. Dr. Owens is probably new because this is my first time seeing him.


	4. Mary Anne's Tough Days

After that, Dad was waiting for me when I got home.

"Where have you been?" asked Dad.

I went by him not talking to him.

"I just needed to know," said Dad.

"I have nothing say to you," I said as I continued upstairs to my room and locked my door.

"How come she didn't answer?" asked Dad.

"She's not speaking to you at this time," said Sharon.

Later, at dinner, Meredith came to Dad and said, "I hope you're happy, Dad, you're the one who's making Mary Anne very unhappy in school. No one could believe the way you're treating her."

"I don't need to hear it," said Dad.

"Oh, yes, you do. Do you want Mary Anne to start dislike school?" asked Meredith. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah, she did nothing to you," added Carlos.

"Because of you, her grades might go down," continued Meredith. "That would be your fault, not hers."

Glad she didn't tell him my grades are already down in case he grounds me. Later, I wasn't sure if I should try to talk to Dad or wait until I find the right words. So, I decided to go talk to Sharon.

"Sharon," I said.

"What's up?" asked Sharon.

"I need your help. I don't what to tell Dad. I know I can try to tell him on my own, but I'm scared to do so. I want the relationship back the way it was before. I don't want to be unhappy in school anymore. I don't want my grades to go down anymore either," I said.

"I don't blame you, sweetie," said my stepmom.

"I don't know what to do," I said. "I'm scared things might go worse if I tell him something."

"I promise you that they won't," said Sharon.

"Dr. Owens said I can practice the words and tell him tomorrow, but I'm having a hard time to find the right ones," I said. "I don't want Dad to know I'm seeing Dr. Owens just yet."

"It's up to you if you want to tell your dad after you stop seeing the therapist," said Sharon.

"That's what I'm thinking of doing," I said.

The next day, at school, I tried to be cheerful and focus in school, but it's not working at all. My grades continued to do down and I kept snapping at my friends and walking away from them without their help. That's how miserable I was.

"What is her problem? She's snapping at us," said Kristy.

"She's just miserable," said Marci. "She felt bad for that. It's not her fault. Meredith and Carlos had a talk to their dad, but he doesn't care what Mary Anne is feeling."

"Seriously?" asked Kristy as Marci nodded.

"Mary Anne is a drama queen," said Stacey as she joined the girls.

"Stop talking about Mary Anne," said Marci in her firm voice to stand up for me.

"Says who?" asked Stacey.

"Me," replied Marci. "If that was any of you, she would understand why you snap at anyone."

"That's a lame excuse," said Dawn.

"Dawn, that's enough now. Do you want Mary Anne to keep feeling miserable?" asked Marci. "I'll go find her."

She got up to go find me. I was in the library crying when Marci came in noticing me and joined me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Marci.

"I feel so bad snapping at my friends," I said.

"Don't worry about it. You had a tough day. Everyone gets bad days," said Marci.

At least she cares about my feelings besides Patti, Kathi, Kaylee, Meredith, and Carlos. I wish Kayla was alive so she can help me out, too.

"Why can't they understand I'm too embarrassed to talk about my problems with my own father?" I asked wiping my tears.

"I know," said Marci.

After school, I went to Dr. Owens' office and talked to him about my tough day at school including the snapping parts. I actually told him the words I'm thinking of telling Dad.

"That could work," said Dr. Owens.

"I hope so," I said. "I felt so bad today about what I did."

"Your feelings are normal," said Dr. Owens. "Especially since your problems about your dad."

"The thing was that I was feeling embarrassed to talk about it," I said. "They just can't see it. I know they might want to help me, but I'm just too shy to speak to them about it."

"You can always tell them when you're alone with them," said Dr. Owens.

"Maybe," I said.

After that, at home, I was in my room sobbing. I wasn't exactly ready to tell anything to Dad in case something happens. But I know I need to do so because if he doesn't change before Friday, I'm spending the weekend with Grandma Verna during the hurricane. That night, at dinner, I was very quiet. Thankfully, Dad wasn't home for dinner. I was safe about that.

"I'm debating to tell Dad I'd like to talk to him alone," I said.

"Okay. If you need help, let me know," said Sharon.

"Alright," I said.

An hour later, Dad came home from work. I was in my room feeling nervous to talk to Dad alone. I just hope can do it. My hands are shaking. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

I wasn't ready to do it. Later, I decided to use the guts to go to Dad.

"Dad, can we please talk privately?" I asked.

"Well, what about?" asked Dad.

I sat down and said, "What did I do to you to deserve to be treated like a little girl all over again? What happen to the old dad I used to know and the one who I used to be close? You changed and I don't like it. You know I never say whatever unless someone gets me mad and you usually know that. I never get bad grades unless I get depressed in school and you always know when I feel that way."

"I don't need to hear about it," said Dad.

"Just forget what I said to you. You don't care how I feel," I said. "I just want my old dad back the way he was before so we can be close again. I miss that."

"Enough now," said Dad.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath without him hearing that to get punished. "I'm done trying talking to you."

I got up to my room. In my room, I was on my bed when Sharon came in.

"How did it go?" asked Sharon.

"He didn't want to hear it," I said.

"Why?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know," I said. "I said I'm done trying talking to him."

"I don't get why he doesn't care on how you feel," said Sharon.

"Me either," I said.

The next day, at school, I was at lunch on my own because none of my friends wanted me to join them just because what I did to them yesterday. The only ones who sat with me were Kathi, Kaylee, Marci, Patti, Meredith, and Carlos.

"You girls are too harsh on Mary Anne and that's not fair to her," said Marci.

"Why should we let her join the way she acted yesterday?" asked Kristy.

"She wanted to apologize about it. That's what she was trying to do. Can't you girls forgive her?" asked Marci. "She just felt bad about it. I did tell her everyone has bad days. Don't you know that by now she had a tough day? She's seeing Dr. Owens because Dr. Reece is on vacation. She's telling me she felt comfortable talking to a therapist. She tried talking to her dad last night by telling her how she felt, but he didn't care about the feelings and didn't want to hear about it, so she gave up. She's going to mention it to Dr. Owens. You all should understand about her feelings like Meredith and Carlos are doing. They are protecting their sister from getting hurt."

Luckily, that made my friends understand and forgave me even Dawn. After school, I went to Dr. Owens and told him about last night.

"And, Dad does not care about how I felt," I said while I was crying. "I just wanted him back the way he was."

"I know you do. Why don't you bring him tomorrow so I can help you talk things out with him?" asked Dr. Owens.

"Would that work?" I asked.

"We can try it," said Dr. Owens. "How about this? I'll call him and talk to him to help you out."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

That would make nervous about what could happen if Dad knew I was seeing a therapist.

"Yes," replied Dr. Owens with a smile.

"Well, I guess," I said.


	5. Mr Spier Locks Mary Anne Out

I didn't sleep all night. I was worried about tomorrow. What if things didn't work out like Dr. Owens hoped it would? And, what if Dad walks out not caring about my feelings?

The next day, Dr. Owens probably called Dad to come into his office because when I arrived, Dad was already there. That was when I got really nervous. Would this work? I hope so. Dr. Owens was ready for us and we went into the office and sat down. I was still anxious about this meeting.

"Mary Anne was telling me she had problems with you lately. She didn't understand why you caused your relationship ruined it. Mary Anne also tried telling you something, but you didn't want to hear it. Mary Anne is 15, not a toddler," said Dr. Owens.

"Mom wouldn't like the way you treat me," I said. "I wish she was here to help me out. She'd leave you so fast it wouldn't be funny. Sharon could do the same thing and you could lose me if she ended up taking me with her. Do you want that to happen? Since when you don't care about my feelings? You always help me out when I get depressed. So, now since when you wouldn't care if my grades go down because of depression? What kind of a relationship is this? I just want my old dad back the way he was before."

That didn't exactly help out because Dad left not wanting to hear it.

"See what I mean? I don't know what to do with him anymore," I said. "That's not right."

"We can try again when he's calm," said Dr. Owens.

When I came back home, I tried to unlock the door, but nothing happened. Now what? I knew Dad was home. Did he change the locks on me just because I've been seeing Dr. Owens? I don't know what's the problem with him.

"Oh, come on!" I cried out.

Something is telling me he was afraid to lose me in the fire. That might be why he treated me like a five-year-old. But why doesn't he admit that? I took off to go around and somehow, I got in from the basement. I snucked in to get to my room. I packed my suitcase. I'm done being with him. Then, I left there to the mansion where I'd be with Kristy.

At the mansion, I rang the doorbell and Kristy came to open the door.

"Hi, this is a nice surprise," said Kristy.

"I'm done being with Dad until furthur notice. He's driving me crazy," I said. "Do you mind if I stay here with you for awhile? I'll head to Iowa on Thursday after school, so I'd be far away from Dad during the hurricane weekend."

"That would be a good idea," said Kristy. "I don't blame you at all."

"Something's telling me why he's worse," I said.

"Like what?" asked Kristy.

"Was he scared to lose me during the house fire?" I asked.

"That's a good question," said Kristy.

"If so, why he didn't just say so?" I asked. "He didn't lose me or anyone else. I'm the one who lost Kayla's pictures if you counted the ones in the scrapbook and the DVD that Kayla and Kaylee made me for Christmas. I'm also the one whose journal about Kayla got burnt. I was the one who had tough nights because of that, not him."

"I agree," said Kristy.

"Dr. Owens included Dad hoping we would work things out, but it got worse. He walked out of the office not wanting to hear a thing. When I went home afterwards, he changed the locks on me. Luckily, I was able to get in by the basement. That's why I'm done being with him," I continued.

"He locked you out?" asked Kristy as I nodded. "What a pain your father is."

"I know," I agreed with her. "I don't know what to do with him anymore."

The next day, at school, Dawn came to me and said, "Where were you?"

"You didn't know that Dad changed the locks on me?" I asked.

"He did?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm done with him. He is driving me nuts. I can't wait to spend the weekend with Grandma Verna. I'm not staying home with him."

"You need to deal with him," said Dawn.

"Why? He doesn't want me anyway," I said.

I had a terrible day. All of my grades dropped to Fs. I was stressed out. All of my teachers won't leave me alone. They were after me to get my grades up. I was ready to walk out on them. The only one who wasn't like that was my English teacher.

"I can't stand my dad anymore," I said.

"I don't blame you," said my teacher.

"It's his fault that my grades are down, not mine," I said as I walked out of the room.

Out there, I went straight to the school library. In there, I was crying. Marci came to me after lunch. I lost my appetite.

"Kristy just told me what your dad did to you yesterday. That's just awful what he did," said Marci.

"I know," I said.

After school, Cokie was driving me nuts teasing me about Dad didn't had to deal with me anymore and I flipped out on her as I left there.

"That Cokie needs to cool it," said Kristy.

"Tell me about it," agreed Marci as she went to Cokie. "Just leave Mary Anne alone."

"Flipping out on me isn't an answer," said Cokie.

"You're the one who caused her to do so," said Marci. "And, mind your business about Mary Anne and her father."

Marci was giving Cokie an atittude and continued on walking out on her. At Dr. Owens', I told him about what Dad did to me after the visit with Dr. Owens.

"I couldn't believe what he did to me," I said while I was sobbing. "For that, I'm staying with Kristy until I leave for Iowa after school on Thursday."

"That would be the best thing for you to do to forget about all this," said Dr. Owens.

"I think so, too," I said. "Would Dr. Reece get him to be a better father when she returns?"

"Yes," replied Dr. Owens. "She's coming back tomorrow, but I'll let her know you've been seeing me and tell her about you and your father."

"Okay, thanks," I said.


	6. Mary Anne's Bad Night

The next day, at school, my grades were still dropping. I couldn't concentrate at all. My English teacher had told the others why I was having trouble with schoolwork so they would know what was going on. I'm glad she did.

At lunch, Cokie was still a pill. But this time, I ignored her by walking away. Smart idea, right? Cokie didn't like it one bit, but too bad. She shouldn't bug me at all. After school, I went to Dr. Reece's office and luckily, she was back.

"Do you think I can see her then?" I asked.

"Sure," replied the receptionist. "Dr. Owens already let her know you've been seeing him."

"Did he tell her about my issues with my father?" I asked.

"He did," replied the receptionist.

"I hope she'll help me how to deal with him," I said. "She can teach him how to be a better father the way he was before."

I didn't wait too long when Dr. Reece came in and said, "Hello, Mary Anne."

"Hi," I said.

"Why don't we get to my office?" asked Dr. Reece as we went to her office. "Dr. Owens was just telling me you have been seeing him while I was on vacation. He told me about your problems with your father."

"Yes, I'm with Kristy for now because he changed the locks on me," I said. "Dr. Owens didn't blame me for that."

I told her about the meeting the day before.

"It was awful. I thought that would help me and Dad to work things out, but he left not wanting to hear it," I said. "My grades have been dropped to Fs in school. I wish Dad would care on what he has been doing to me. I did nothing wrong to him at all."

"I know, dear," said Dr. Reece. "You can try talking to him again."

"He won't listen," I said.

"Try to be more forceful if you need to," suggested Dr. Reece.

"What if that could make things worse?" I asked. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"My advice is never give up," said Dr. Reece.

I knew she was right. I am scared to do that though. At the mansion, I was in the guest room on the bed while I was crying. Dad would not answer his calls at all. How can I tell him on how I feel? I feel abandoned by him. In fact, I heard he changed the home number, too. That's what the voice said, but didn't say what the new number was. I can see how I'm not wanted by him.

"Mary Anne," said Kristy as she came in. "Did you get a hold of your father?"

"I couldn't. He wouldn't answer any of his calls. And, when I tried my house number, the voice came up and said the phone number has been changed," I said while I was still sobbing.

"What!" exclaimed Kristy. "That is just a terrible thing to do. And, I thought he doesn't believe in throwing anyone out."

"I know. That's what I thought, too," I said wiping my tears. "I can see how he doesn't want me. How can I tell him on how I feel now? I feel that he abandoned me or something."

"He needs to change his attitude," said Kristy.

"I agree with you," I said. "I don't know what to do anymore."

At dinner, I lost my appetite. I didn't want anything. I didn't eat too much.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Brewer. "You're not eating much tonight."

"I lost my appetite, that's all. I just can't believe what my dad did to me," I said. "He's being a hyprocite because I thought he doesn't believe in throwing anyone out. Yet when Sharon did that to me once, he got mad at her. That's what I don't get."

"I know," agreed Mrs. Brewer.

I told her about earlier, too.

"I feel lost without him," I said.

"I'm sure you are," said Mrs. Brewer.

"May I just leave the table?" I asked her.

"Of course you can," replied Mrs. Brewer.

I got up and went up to the guest room.

"Poor Mary Anne," said Mrs. Brewer.

"Mr. Spier needs to quit treating her like that," said Kristy.

"I agree with you," said her mother.

"She's done with him. She tried everything, but he doesn't want to hear it," Kristy continued. "There's no need for him to do this to her."

In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed while moaning in my sleep. I was also crying in my sleep.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I dreamed on based what Dad did to me.

"No, no," I continued.

Kristy heard me and came in.

"Mary Anne," said Kristy as she sat on the bed with me.

"No, no," I kept on while I was still tossing and turning.

"She needs to keep it down before she wakes Emily Michelle,"warned Nannie.

"Mary Anne," said Kristy ignoring her grandmother.

"No, no," I continued while I started crying in my sleep.

"Mary Anne, it's okay," said Kristy as I woke up this time while I was still sobbing. "You were having a bad dream."

I hugged her.

"It was based on what Dad did to me," I said. "It just upsets me too much."

"I bet it does," agreed Kristy.

"You need to quiet down now," said Nannie.

"Just leave her be. She has a tough time with her father," said Kristy.

"Let Kristy handle it, Mom," said her mother.

"Why don't you sleep in my room with me to cheer you up?" suggested Kristy.

I did and that sort of made me feel better.

The next day, at school, Dawn went to me and said, "You need to learn to deal with your father."

"Leave me alone," I said. "He changed the phone number on me, so how am I supposed to get a hold on him? How can I get home since he locked me out?"

I walked away from her not wanting to talk about it anymore. At lunch, I wasn't hungry, so I went to the school library instead.


	7. Mary Anne Gets Hospitalized

Later, I had a nervous breakdown, had chest pains, and suddenly collapsed at school. I got rushed to the hospital.

That night, at the hospital, I was awake in a hospital not knowing what happened to me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You had a heart attack. That's why you collapsed," said the doctor. "You also had a nervous breakdown."

"How can I have a heart attack at my age?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Did something happened to you to cause that?" asked the doctor.

I managed to tell him about my issues with my father.

"You were probably stressed out," said Dr. Wellington.

"You might be right on that, I guess," I said.

"We'll keep you here overnight to keep an eye on it," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," I said.

"When you go back to the mansion, you can get some rest. That's what you did because stress isn't good for you. Especially for your breathing problems," added the doctor.

"I'm surprised that didn't happen to me," I said.

"You'll never know. That can happen to you since it has been before," said Dr. Wellington.

The next day, I could feel chest pains again and called the nurse in as they rushed me to the emergency room. Sure enough, it was my heart that was acting up again. I suppose you can say it was my broken heart that caused me to have a heart attack. I never knew my broken heart especially after what my father did to me. I was trying to be strong, but that was a tough thing to do.

Dr. Wellington tried to contact Dad, but couldn't and I told him he changed the phone number on me.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Dr. Wellington.

"No, it didn't say," I replied. "I tried his cell, but he never answered those calls. Besides, I'm sure he won't care about what happened to me."

Meredith and Carlos heard about what happened to me and they both came to see me later on after school.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Meredith as she hugged me.

"Careful, she just had another heart attack," said the doctor.

"A heart attack? Was that why she collapsed and had chest pains at school?" asked Carlos.

"Yes," replied Dr. Wellington. "It appeared to be a broken heart that caused her to have it. She also had a nervous breakdown."

"Wait until we get a hold of Dad because of what he did to her," said Carlos. "I can't believe he changed our phone number on her. We heard that from Kristy."

"Yeah, it's all Dad's fault," said Meredith.

"Worst of all, my grades hasn't been improving. They all have been dropped. I'm glad I got teachers who cared about me," I said.

"Does she still have a nervous breakdown?" asked Carlos.

"Yes," replied the doctor. "She might have to stay here for a few more days."

"Would she be able to go back before the hurricane weekend? She was planning to spend the weekend with her grandmother," said Meredith.

"That might not be a good idea for her to do in case her heart starts acting up," said Dr. Wellington.

"I'm sure Grandmother Verna would know what to do if that happens," I told him. "I can always inform her. I just don't want to be home since he locked me out. I don't need to deal with him. I don't care what Dawn says. She wasn't helping me out."

"I know she doesn't. I heard she took Dad's side," said Carlos.

"How she can do that to me?" I asked.

"Mom didn't like it one bit," said Meredith. "She said she will come by when she gets out of work before she goes home."

"Good," I said. "I'm glad she cares, too."

"She couldn't believe what Dad has done to you. She threw him out because of that," said Meredith. "She changed the locks on him."

"But that's going to make things worse," I warned her.

"No, it won't. Mom told him not to return until he apologizes to you," said Carlos.

Well, that made me feel better- _not_! What if that does make things worse? That's what I'm scared of. They went back home after they stayed for an hour. I'm glad they both protect me from getting hurt by Dad. In the middle of the night, I could feel chest pains coming on and called the nurse in again. I had another heart attack. What else is new? I don't get how I can get these heart attacks at my age from stress.

I guess that's what happens often. That night, Sharon came by after she got work.

"I heard you threw Dad out because of what he did to me," I said.

"Yes, you heard it right," said Sharon. "I got mad at him when Meredith and Carlos heard about the change of phone numbers."

"Dr. Reece wanted me to try to talk to him again and try to be firm to him if he doesn't listen to what I say to him," I said. "That broke my heart. That's why I was getting heart attacks."

"I know. Meredith and Carlos told me," said Sharon.

She stayed for awhile before going back home.

The next day, they decided to do an emergency open heart surgery to prevent any more heart attacks. That didn't take too long and I was back in the hospital room already. When I woke up later on that afternoon, they told me I would stay in the hospital longer than what they expected so I can recover.

"How much longer am I staying here?" I asked.

"Until Monday," replied Dr. Wellington.

"So, are you saying that I'd be here during the hurricane?" I asked.

"Yes, unless you recovered early," replied Dr. Wellington.

"Oh," I said.

I don't know who was able to get a hold of Dad because the next thing I knew he somehow came to my surprise. But I looked the other way not ready to see him just yet.

"I still want to see Mary Anne if I could," said Dad.

"You can try, but I don't know if she's ready right now," said Dr. Wellington.

Kristy was with me when she saw him. She went to him.

"Only if you're here to apologize. You hurt Mary Anne very much. She did nothing to do you to be treated badly," said Kristy. "I couldn't believe what you did to my best friend. You broke her heart, that's why she's here."

"That's not why I'm here," said Dad.

"Then, you can forget about it," said Kristy. "You're not going to put stress on Mary Anne even more. What's the point of being here? You could lose your only child one day. She wouldn't want anything to do with you. Do you want that to happen?"

"Kristy...," started Dad.

"Don't Kristy me," said my best friend. "You know when I'm right."

She closed the door to block him out. I was glad she did that since I was still mad at him.

A few days later, on Thursday, I was supposed to be released from the hospital, but my heart acted up again, so I was delayed until Monday this time. I never had heart attacks before. That's because Dad's the one who usually gets heart attacks and that would worry me.

"When you get released on Monday, I'll let you relax for a week in case your heart acts up again," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," I said.


	8. The Confession

The hurricane started Friday and ended on Sunday. On Monday, I was finally released and when I get back to the mansion, I went to lie down in the guest room. I just had stitches taken out before Mrs. Brewer came for me.

That was when I saw my father. I groaned and went by him not wanting to do anything with him- period.

"Don't walk away from me," said Dad.

"I have nothing to say you at all," I said as I continued to go upstairs to the guestroom.

"She has to rest," Mrs. Brewer informed him. "She needed to be home from school all this week like the doctor ordered."

"What you did was wrong in the first place," sadi Kristy. "That's why she didn't want to see you. She feels unwanted by you."

"But he just finally mentioned why he was like that," said Watson.

"Was he scared about losing her in the fire?" asked Kristy.

"How did you figured that out?" asked Watson.

"Mary Anne figured that out on her own and told me," replied Kristy. "If that was the case, why can't Mr. Spier just said so before this started and before she had that nervous breakdown and a few heart attacks. He should've mentioned it at the hospital. I did tell him he can see her if he apologizes to her and you know what he said, that was not why he was there. To me, that was the terrible thing to say instead of apologizing to her. Remember when I told you the other day?"

"I remember," said Watson.

"And, I do agree with Kristy," said Mrs. Brewer.

"Mary Anne is having trouble in school because of what he was doing to her. He doesn't care about that at all," said Kristy as she turned to Dad. "And, the funny part is that I thought you don't believe in throwing anyone out. Yet, when Sharon does that to Mary Anne often, you get mad. That makes no sense at all."

"Kristy...," started Dad.

"Don't start that again. You know when I'm right," said Kristy.

When I came down slowly, Dad was like, "I'm thinking of giving her away."

"What?" asked Kristy. "That's an awful thing to say."

"It's true. I don't think I can raise her anymore," said Dad.

When I heard him said that, I said, "How can you say that? You've raised me for years on your own until you got remarried. If that was the case, I'll go move away to Grandma Verna. If she finds out, she'd get mad at you and take custody of me in a heartbeat. When Sharon almost did that to me, you got mad at her, remember?"

"You got a good point. We were with my father at the time," said Kristy.

"If you're going to be like, don't come back here or see me ever again," I said angrily as I went back to the guestroom.

"You seriously got her mad even more now," said Kristy. "Don't you see she didn't want to be seperated from you? You two were very close until you started this. You didn't lose her in the fire. She was the one who lost almost everything that was important to her- especially about Kayla including the DVD she and Kaylee made, the journal to keep her memories, and the scrapbook. Why did you think she was depressed at the time? She almost lost Tigger before he got saved. You should be thankful you still got your family including Mary Anne. You should think about that happy memory. Mary Anne did since you're the one who told her to be happy again and you told her she can see Dr. Reece."

Dad probably realized Kristy was correct because he said, "You're right about that part."

"Therefore, what you can do is go talk to Mary Anne," said Kristy.


End file.
